


That Something

by ghettoassenglishman



Series: Take my hand--Take My Whole life too [53]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anniversary, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically anniversary couch sex. </p><p>Anon Asked : Mickey & Ian celebrate their 1st wedding anniversary prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Something

**Author's Note:**

> smut, Smut, SMUT yes

“ _So,_ what are we doing tonight?” Ian asks as he chucks himself onto the couch, right next to Mickey who had taken up to burp as loud as he could. The redhead poked his side, rubbing his own stomach after consuming the _huge_ mass of take-out that Mickey had order prior to Ian coming home from work.

Mickey elbows his back, legs resting onto the coffee table. Unaffected, he doesn't move his gaze from the television set. “We _have_ to do something tonight?” As Ian glares daggers into his head, Mickey pulls up his shirt playing with his bloated stomach. “Man, I need to work out.”

Ian slaps Mickey's exposed skin, “ _Yes_ we have to fucking do something.”

The brunette groans into his hands dramatically, shaking his head at himself. Ian could of predicted that Mickey would forget, only because he hated labelling things _and_ he didn't care much about occasions. Ian wasn't angry, he couldn't be angry, he was just a little dampened. That's until, Mickey's groaning turns into a light chuckle and he slowly lifts his head up.

Suddenly, as Ian's face twists to confusion, Mickey jumps from his seat and proceeds to straddle Ian's hips, legs planted at his sides, hands braced at Ian's chest. He nips at Ian's jaw, before mumbling against his skin, huskily.“It's good I had _that_ something planned then, isn't it?”

Ian gasps a little, in surprise and for the fact Mickey was slowly rutting his ass against his dick. “D-depends what it is,” He manages to breathe, a little embarrassed at how easily Mickey could make him crumble and flush with shivers.

“Let me give you a sneak peak, huh?” Mickey grins before placing both hands on either side of Ian's face and pulling him closer. Ian's hands rest at his hips, lifting his shirt up a little to touch against the soft skin. Mickey places his lips gently against Ian's, eyes closing at the familiar luxurious taste. Ian groans, tilting his head to the side of Mickey does too, his tongue licking into the seam of Mickey's lips and touching against the soft texture of Mickey's tongue.

Mickey pulls back, a genuine smile pressed against his face, biting his lip as his hands rest against Ian's neck. Ian groans, knocking his head back, as the loss of touch, pretending to whimper. “Can I not get the whole thing?”

“Thought you'd never ask.” Mickey gasps, before rapidly pulling Ian closer, attacking his lips.

Ian leans into it, lifting his back away from the back of the couch. He pushes Mickey further onto his lap, hands falling down to the cushion of Mickey's ass where he squeezes it teasingly. Mickey laughs into his mouth, looping his hands around Ian's neck and deepening the kiss. Ian scoots forward a little on the couch, before placing his hands at the small of Mickey's back and flipping them over so he was hovering over him.

Mickey's legs wrap around Ian's waist, moving his head to the side as Ian's lips trailed over the damp skin of his neck, his hand running up Ian's back to lift off his shirt. Ian lifts up to shed of his shirt, before leaning down to pull Mickey back into a passionate kiss. Mickey's hand runs up the small red hairs against the nape of Ian's neck, before gasping out. “Wait, Ian, wait.”

“Mick? What is it?” Ian asks, eyes glazed with fear, cocking his head in confusion.

“Nothing, just-” Mickey shoves at Ian's chest, pushing him over to the other side of the couch as he stepped up and left the room. Ian sits in shock, relaxing back into the cushions of the couch, laid against his back, worried for why Mickey declined so badly.

“Mick?” Ian calls out, hearing the other man's footsteps draw closer against the floor. “Did I do something?” He asks, looking up to Mickey who had his hands clenched around something, clothes shed and stood stark naked.

Mickey swallows nervously, until he chucks the supplies into Ian's chest. “You better get naked soon, Gallagher.”

Ian nods frantically, hoisting his hips up to pull off his sweats. Luckily he had chosen to go commando after his shower. He lies there, waiting for something to happen, before Mickey bounces against the couch, straddling Ian's hips again.

“I want to ride you.” Mickey whispers, running his ass back and forth against the length of Ian's cock, body begging for it to be inside of him, fingers curling against Ian's chest as the redhead groaned softly, fingers digging into the joint of Mickey's hips.

Ian's eyes shoot open, dopey smirk resting at his lips, “ _fuck,_ you do?”

“Actually,” Mickey mutters, leaning down to nip at the skin just below Ian's eat. Wet kisses leaving behind wet paths of saliva leading down to the curve of Ian's jaw, soft kisses running to the corner of Ian's mouth. Mickey whispers into Ian's mouth, “I've been thinking about this _all_ day.”

Ian makes a strangled groan deep from his throat, clawing a finger into Mickey's side. His hand runs over Mickey's ass, before his finger slides down the crack and circled around his puckered hole. Mickey's breath stutters, nearly choking on his spit, as his ass voluntarily moves backwards against the touch, back slightly arching. “Gallagher,” He breathes in encouragement, willing to feel the single digit.

Mickey hisses as Ian's finger presses inside of him, his head falling against Ian's shoulder in a shiver. He allows himself to relax around Ian's finger, breathing rhythmically to steady himself. He kisses softly against Ian's pale skin.

“That's it, Mick, just relax.” Ian whispers into Mickey's skin, his unoccupied hand ghosting over Mickey's side, trailing over the bumps of his muscular figure.

Ian adds a second finger soon after, causing Mickey to hold a tight grip onto the arm of the couch just beside Ian's head. Mickey pushed back against Ian's fingers, falling apart as the redhead started to create scissoring movements, crooking his finger to release the noises that he loved more than enough, coming out of Mickey.

Mickey swallows harshly, before chuckling in a gasp. “Come on, Gallagher, is that all you've got?”

Rolling his eyes, Ian kisses at the side of Mickey's face, freehand gripping at the skin of Mickey's hips, adding a third finger into Mickey's stretching hole. Mickey groans loudly, clenching his eyes shut as he bit at his lip within each thrust of Ian's finger, “M' ready.” He pleads.

Ian nods, spending a few moments to make sure Mickey was fully prepared, open and wet enough; he slips his fingers out, laughing lightly in response to Mickey's sudden whine of protest, he reaches to his side where the supplies had fallen. Mickey leans up, gasping heavily as he watched closely at Ian ripping open the condom with his teeth. “Fuck,” Mickey gasps at the sight.

“You like that, Mick?” Ian teases, rolling the condom over his dick, pinching the tip a little, before applying a little lube over it. Licking his lips, he wipes his hand against the side of the couch before pulling Mickey down into a soft, tender kiss, whispering into his cheek. “You ready?”

Mickey doesn't need to be asked twice. Inpatient and horny, Mickey rubs his ass, begging for the touch, against the hard, length of Ian's dick. “Get the fuck on with it, Gallagher.”

Ian laughs at Mickey's urgency, face lighting up in innocence that clenched Mickey's chest every time. He grasps Mickey's hips urging him closer, helping him guide himself towards the tip of his dick. He watches as Mickey holds against the base of his dick, pushing himself down against the tip of his dick carefully. Mickey tenses up slightly, before he relaxed as it made it past the first ring of muscle. Ian rubs circles into his hip, shuffling a little against his position of the couch. “Mick, you okay?”

“Yeah, just give me a fucking sec.” Mickey grits out, hand still gripped around Ian's cock, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head, before he shifted his legs higher against Ian's sides. “Come _on.”_ He pleads, hands resting against the bumps of Ian's abs.

Ian scoffs, “Aren't you meant to be doing the work here?”

“Fuck off.” Mickey swats his chest, stammering out his response, before Ian took the moment of distraction to thrust deeply, and almost completely, into Mickey. Both of them moaned, Ian throwing his head back, Mickey nearly loosing his balance but stopped himself with a harsh slap of his hands against Ian's chest. “You _Fucker.”_

Ian wiggles his eyebrows, before commanding. “Come on then. Ride me _cowboy.”_

“Don't ever say that shit again.” Mickey warns, a little raspy. Gently, he starts to move against Ian's dick, the adjustment slightly uncomfortable until it hits into that sweets spot. He lolls his head forward, raising himself up slightly and then dropping back down, letting Ian slip in and out of his body easily.

Hands moving with the motion of Mickey's hips, Ian groaned in satisfaction, fingerprints in Mickey's skin as the brunette started to move faster against him, ass engulfing his cock completely. “Holy shit, Mick.” He looks up towards his husband, relishing in the fact that he was so lucky, that Mickey was _his_ and only his.

“ _Ian-”_ Mickey barely gets out, hands growing wet against Ian's heaving chest. It was beautiful really, even through the mist of lust and heat, Ian was a squirming mess beneath him, back probably burnt from the fabric of the couch, but he was beautiful. A gasping mess of pale skin and freckles.

“You gonna make me come, Mickey?” Ian whines, grunting out.

Mickey nods, gulping down the spit watering in his mouth, fingers digging into the soft skin of Ian's torso. “Fuck – _yes –_ I am.” He rotates his hips, cutting off any response Ian was going to smartly give back.

Ian was becoming dizzy with arousal now, the feel of Mickey wrapped around his cock, engulfed in the brunettes heat, Mickey's hands slipping on his chest as he tried to get a grip on his skin, small noises he made at the back of his throat, sweaty dark hair falling against his forehead and he leaned further in. It was all beginning to be too much and he could feel himself grow close to the edge already. “Shit, Mick, I'm so fucking close.”

“Already, Gallagher?” Mickey laughs, breathlessly.

Ian had forgotten that he had his eyes closed, until he opened them and Mickey was closer than he had thought. The dark hair was dangling before him, ticking against the skin of his forehead. He closes the small gap between them attaching their lips into a hungry and needy kiss. His hands gripped at Mickey's hips, lifting his legs up for a little leverage as he begun pounding into Mickey's ass like some-sort of machine.

“Holy fucking shit.” Mickey docks out, crying out within a moan as he sunk his teeth into Ian's bottom lip, barely breathing at all with the furious thrusts hammering into his body. That's when Ian's hand slips between their damp chests, running back and forth against his cock, stroking against the leaking tip before his hand moved fast against it.

Mickey couldn't breathe through the sensation, eyes clutching shut in a whimper. He felt the heat rise in his chest, legs beginning to tense at Ian's sides as the redheads thrusts became sloppy but determined. That's when he comes, spraying the liquid against Ian's chest, his back arching up as he sat directly straight against Ian's dick. The redhead's hips move erratically, biting through his intense moan as his hips stilled completely, filling the condom full, before he collapsed back against the cushion of the couch, resuming their kiss with a strong hand against Mickey's neck.

Mickey pulls away, gasping intensely, with his fingers still stroking against Ian's skin. Resting his head against the top of Ian's shoulder, the redheads fingers threading through his hair, he kisses at the skin, mumbling, “Happy anniversary fuckhead.”

Ian stays completely still, in shock, he tilts his head a little, still in a bliss. “You remembered?”

The brunette snorts, curling into his side with a yawn. “How could I forget marrying your stupid fucking ass.”

“I love you.” Ian whispers, earning a satisfied moan as he kissed into Mickey's hair. “We better clean up, you know.” He suggests, gesturing towards the mess they had made against the couch. When he looks down towards his chest, Mickey's fast asleep, mouth a little open.

“Tomorrow.” Ian assures, kissing into the damp dark-locks, before turning a little and basking into Mickey's warmth that he loved so much.


End file.
